barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney in Outer Space
Barney in Outer Space is a Barney Home Video that was released on March 17, 1998. Plot Keesha, Robert, Chip, and Kim just joined the astronomy club at school, run by the science teacher, Miss Kepler. The children are eager to see the planets through the telescope, and Miss Kepler sleepily tells them they would see Mars in twenty minutes. Miss Kepler then takes a nap in her chair. Keesha looks through the telescope and finds Barney. The other children run to greet their purple friend. Then, Barney and the children look at the stars. Afterwards, they look through the telescope to find an unusual planet. On that planet, there is a little girl, and she is waving at them! The children wish they could meet the little girl, so Barney transforms Robert's toy rocket into a very big one. Space suits magically appear on the children. Then, Barney and the children go inside the rocket, countdown to blastoff, then fly off to the unusual planet they saw. While they are flying through space, Barney explains there is no air in space, no day or night, and that there is no gravity. Then, astronaut Kenneth S. Reightler, Jr. pays a visit to talk about NASA. Afterwards, the children see if they can find astronauts on the moon, and they see Baby Bop, with her blankey as the flag. Barney tells Chip to bring her in, and then Baby Bop joins the journey. After a while, BJ joins the journey, and soon they arrive at the planet they saw through the telescope. Then, they meet the girl, whose name is Meebeedeep. Meebeedeep shows the kids around her planet, shows them her toy robot, and Baby Bop teaches her "The Itsy-Bitsy Spider". Then the kids discover a plant called the tickle tree, which tickles you every time you go near it. After a while, Barney and the children have to leave, but they promise they will come back and visit. Then Barney and the kids fly back to earth to go home, and sing "I Love You". Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Miss Kepler (Gene Raye Price) (debut) *Ken Reightler *Meebee(deep) (Alex Saxon) *Robot (Body/ Voice: Pia Manalo) Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Adventure Song #Star Light, Star Bright #Mr. Star #The Rocket Song #Floating Together So Free #Way Up in Outer Space #Hey Diddle Diddle #The Sun #We Are Little Robots #Itsy Bitsy Spider #Laugh With Me! #No Matter Where They Are #Help Protect the Earth #I Love You Music and Audio Cassette Main Article: ''Barney's Sing Along: In Outer Space'' Book Main Article: ''Barney's Outer Space Adventure'' 3,2,1...Blast off with Barney and his friends, Baby Bop and BJ, as they visit their extraterrestrial friend, Meeby, in this book based on the video, Barney in Outer Space. Gallery Releases Barney in Outer Space Release.jpg|Original Release (1998) UK Version in Outer Space.jpg|UK Release Spanish.jpg|Spanish Release BIOSArabicDVD.jpg|Arabic Release Trivia *Meebee's robot is played by Pia Hamilton. *Although Lyrick Studios intended to re-release this on DVD, it was never released on DVD in North America. The video was, however, released internationally on DVD. Category:Barney Home Videos Category:Classic Collection Category:1998 Category:Barney Videos